


A Little Bit of Holiday Magic

by lilium_elendir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 72/73, Drabble Collection, Family Feels, Golden Years, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, gladnis holiday weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir
Summary: A much older Gladio and Ignis share a kiss.





	A Little Bit of Holiday Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! <3

“This way, darling.” Ignis said, his voice paper thin. He led Gladio in front of the fireplace, guided by the warmth like a beacon in the dark. Ignis faced Gladio in front of the flickering flames, their hands clasped between them. He thumbed over Gladio’s knuckles, now gnarled by arthritis. He imagined the sun spots that must cover his hands, though he couldn’t see them.

 

The familiar warm rumble of Gladio’s laughter filled the space in front of him as Iris chased a giggling toddler around their legs. Gladio pulled Ignis closer to keep him steady, arms winding around his lower back. Not as strong and sculpted as they used to be, but enough to keep him safe. Enough to hold him tight and keep him warm every night.

 

Their family moved quickly around them, celebrating the holidays. The smell of gingerbread filled Amicitia manor, baked fresh by Ignis and the little ones this morning. Ignis tilted his face up towards Gladio’s and threaded his fingers through his husband’s hair. Still as thick as it was in his youth, Ignis had been told it was grey and silver, much like Clarus’ had been.

 

Gladio brushed his thumb along the loose skin of Ignis’ cheek and met him partway to press their noses and foreheads together.

 

“You’re still as handsome as the day I fell in love with you.” Gladio said quietly. “What did you lead me over here for, baby?” They might be old and grey, but they loved and appreciated each other more than ever.

 

“Look up, my love.” 

 

Gladio craned his neck, his bones creaking. There, hanging from the ceiling was a fresh sprig of mistletoe.

 

“How did you...?”

 

Ignis chuckled. “A little bit of holiday magic.” And the assistance of a certain grandchild, but Gladio didn’t need to know that.

 

“Well, only one thing to do now then.”

 

Cupping Ignis’ cheek, Gladio leaned enough to press their lips together. He never tired of giving his husband sweet kisses. And he never tired of Ignis’ tradition of kissing him under the mistletoe.

 

“Merry Christmas, Iggy.” He said quietly as they parted. 

 

“Merry Christmas, my darling. Come, I think the children are past ready to open their gifts.”

 

That warm rumbling laugh filled the air again and Ignis smiled brightly. Gladio thumbed over the wrinkles surrounding Ignis’ scars.

 

“One more kiss first.”

 


End file.
